1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mask and its manufacturing method, an electro-luminescence device and its manufacturing method, and an electronic instrument.
2. Description of Related Art
A mask with high precision is required. For example, a method of manufacturing a color organic electro-luminescence (EL) device that is known uses a mask to deposit an organic material of each color. Since deposition is performed under the high temperature, it is preferable to cool the mask. In a conventional method, a component for holding the mask is cooled, but it is desirable to further improve the cooling efficiency.